Cierra tus ojos
by revencita
Summary: Chico bestia esta algo celoso de el maravilloso libro que su Raven ha traído en sus manos todo el día y la verdad le esta hartando. Un juego podría ser la solución a tal problema. One-Shot


"**Cierra tus ojos"**

Raven seguía las letras con sus ojos cual si viera un tren pasar por las vías a punto de partir. Uno de sus cabellos violetas callo por encima de sus pestañas lo cual provoco que se distrajera un poco. Sin dejar de leer y con una mano sosteniendo el libro de casos policiacos la había dejado picaba y no podía dejar que nada la distrajera para terminarlo de una vez.

Por otro lado, Chico Bestia estaba en la cocina sentado en el pequeño comedor, aplastando unos chicharos con el tenedor y sin despegar ojo de su novia que se encontraba leyendo enfrente de él.

¿Qué tenia ese libro que era tan interesante como para llamar su atención tan dramáticamente? Si tan sólo él pudiera averiguar el secreto lo usaría sin pensarlo. Se comió una hoja de su ensalada de lechugas con zanahorias y chicharos y miro hacia los pasillos para ver si alguien de sus amigos se aproximaba o estaba merodeando por ahí, y al ver que no había nadie se levanto de la silla asegurándose de hacer el menor ruido posible.

Camino lentamente hacia donde se encontraba la doncella oscura y se posicionó detrás de ella carcajeándose entre dientes.

La lectura estaba aun más interesante que nunca y el detective estaba dando un discurso de los posibles culpables del asesinato del conde Raphael Salvatore, descartando sus sospechas en contra del mayordomo, de su esposa y de su mejor amigo y secretario de empresa. Cuando por fin tuvo sentido todo, Raven ya sabia de alguna manera quién era el culpable de lo ocurrido pero quería comprobarlo y oírlo del mismo detective Joseph Andrew, el más famoso de su país en Inglaterra.

"A todo esto…- leía Raven decir el detective.- el culpable tomo no sólo el cuchillo, todo este plan tuvo muchos días de preparación y la verdad esta aquí con nosotros. Tú.- apunto con el dedo a uno de los presentes.- tú envenenaste al conde Salvatore, tú eres…"

-Adivina quién soy.- escucho decirle alguien detrás de ella, haciendo siega su vista y posibilidad de leer la parte más importante de todo el libro de trescientas noventa y cinco páginas.

-No es gracioso Chico Bestia.-dijo Raven levantando sus manos hacia las de chico bestia, dejando caer el libro alado de ella.

-Tus manos son tan suaves, ¿qué tipo de crema usas?- pregunto pícaramente el joven bromista.

Raven se forcejeaba, tratando de quitar las manos de Chico Bestia de sus parpados para poder verlo y alejarlo de ella.

-Quitare mis manos si prometes una cosa.- dijo Chico Bestia en su oído, recargando su barbilla en el hombro de Raven.

-No, basta con esto estoy en una parte muy importante de este libro, si sabes lo que es, y te pido por favor que retires tus manos.

-En primera, si sé que es un libro Raven y en segunda, no te dejare leer tu preciado libro hasta que hagas lo que te pido.

Raven resopló ante los caprichos de su molesto novio y apretó los puños y dejo que su orgullo la dejara para controlar las cosas.

-Está bien, pero no sé a qué quieres llegar con todas estas tonterías.- dijo sin hacer pucheros y terminar con ello de una vez por todas.

-Bien.- Chico Bestia camino unos pasos detrás del sofá en donde Raven estaba sentada y la vio abrir un sólo ojo para ver qué traía entre manos. Sonrío y Raven cerró sus dos ojos de inmediato al saber que la había descubierto.

-No quiero que hagas trampas.- dijo el cambiante posicionándose de nuevo detrás.- este es el juego, me vas a decir lo que estoy haciendo y…

-No puedo saberlo si tengo mis ojos cerrados.

-De eso se trata, tendrás que adivinarlo.- dijo acomodándose.

Raven movió un poco la cabeza y suspiro al saber que su novio no era nada más que un niño mimado. Chico bestia se sentó en el suelo con sus piernas cruzadas como Raven en su posición de loto y sonrió.

-Dime Raven, ¿qué estoy haciendo ahora?

-Seguramente algo muy tonto. No se, estas… sentado.

Chico bestia se sorprendió un poco y pensó que Raven podía estar haciendo trampas así que decidió hacer algo más difícil. Esta vez se sentó en el comedor y comió un poco de su ensalada.

-¿Y ahora?- pregunto con la boca llena.

-Estás comiendo.- dijo la chica al ser obvio los sonidos que hacia Chico bestia.

Esta vez se había enojado y no iba a dejar que Raven le restregara, una vez más, que era más inteligente que él aun con sus ojos cerrados. Decidió subir al nivel tres y se aproximo a ella sigilosamente. Removió un mechón violeta que había caído sobre el rostro de Raven una vez más y beso su suave mejilla con delicadeza como si ella fuera su pequeña muñeca de porcelana la cual no quería dañar por nada del mundo.

En ese instante Raven hizo un pequeño movimiento exaltándose pero sin quitar su rostro de donde estaba.

-Y ahora… podrías decirme qué estoy haciendo mi querida Raven.- susurro Chico bestia en su oído.

Ella no se atrevía a contestar, comenzó a sentir como su corazón latía rápidamente y su respiración se agitaba a la vez que su rostro se hacia mas caliente y rojizo.

-¿Te rindes?- pregunto Chico bestia creyéndose victorioso.

-No.- dijo Raven en el momento que escucho su pregunta. Iba a terminar ese libro de una forma u otra.

Era muy terca y al mismo tiempo decidida. No existía el cuarto nivel, pero ella lo estaba pidiendo.

-Me haz dado… un beso en la mejilla, fue fácil de adivinar.- dijo aguantando la vergüenza.

-¡Muy bien!- dijo dando un aplauso.

-¿Puedo abrir los ojos ya?- pregunto desesperada Raven.

-¿Y acabar con la diversión tan rápido? Espera un poco más que esta es la ultima prueba. Yo te diré cuándo abrir los ojos ¿está bien?

Raven no dijo nada, pero Chico bestia sabia que tenia muy bien captada la orden.

Escucho unos pasos acercarse y supuso que era él mas no sabía muy bien en donde se encontraba. De pronto sintió algo que la estremeció todo el cuerpo, un aliento tan cerca del suyo y una risilla traviesa.

-Ahora, puedes abrir los ojos.- dijo Chico bestia para después mirar los labios de la doncella enfrente de ella y los beso con la delicadeza con la que uso para besar su mejilla, tomando su rostro para acercarlo al suyo.

Raven prefirió perder el juego y no obedecer las ordenes especificas de Chico bestia al haberle dicho que abriera los ojos a su señal. En vez de eso le siguió al otro juego correspondiendo muy bien al tierno beso que le había regalado.

Después de unos segundos abandono sus labios por un momento para mirar esos ojos verde intenso abriéndose lentamente y mirando los violeta de ella.

-Ahora tú cierra tus ojos.- dijo Raven y el chico con gusto obedeció con una sonrisa picara al saber que su Raven en verdad lo amaba más que a su tonto libro.

**Bien, díganme qué les pareció. Lo siento si esta algo pervertida pero se me ocurrió cuando miraba a la pared jeje. Reviews si es que alguien esta leyendo, necesito su opinión por favor. Gracias por leer.**

**Dime revencita**


End file.
